Of Spells And Sleeping Bags
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: I felt detatched. Nothing mattered, except for what was behind that door. He opened it, and there it was. My very own Book of Shadows. I caressed the pages, and felt power sizzle from inside me. I was complete.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Just so you know, Layla means 'dark beauty'. Anyway, review! :)**

I've been told before that I'm extremely invisible. Maybe it's because I hide my face behind my long black hair, or because of my tendency to always wear black, or maybe it was even because there was absolutely nothing special about me. Or so I thought.

Sometimes I wonder how I'm invisible, though. I have incredibly pale skin, which no amount of bronzer can fix. My hair is impossibly straight, and my eyes are as green as emeralds. But somehow I always blend in, and it never felt wrong to me how people would ignore me.

Up until a few hours ago, I thought I was normal. But, as you probably know, making the napkin float over to your dad when he asks you to pass it to him isn't exactly 'normal'. So here I am, sitting in the car, on my way to a camp that my dad says will 'help me'. Nothing can help me. I'm a complete and utter freak.

I'm Layla, nice to meet you.

* * *

><p>As we got closer to sign saying "Camp Half-Blood", my nervousness grew. We got out of the car, and my dad escorted me to the sign, to which he could go no farther. But no matter; I can take care of myself. I said goodbye to him, and made my way to a man in a wheelchair who was waving to me.<p>

"Hello, Layla. We've been expecting you."

"Well, here I am. Do yo know what's wrong with me?"

He laughed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Layla. You are a child of the gods."

Uhm. "Wait, what?"

"Your dad was with a goddess and together they had you. You are half human and half god, making you a demigod. Monsters like to torture demigods, so you have been brought here,where you are safe and can learn to protect yoursef using your special abilities."

"Special abilities?," I asked, "Like what?" I take back what I said before. This guy was the freak, not me.

"Well it all depends on who your godly parent is. When they have claimed you, you will stay in their cabin. But since you are unclaimed, you will have to stay in the Hermes cabin."

"Okay, well where is it then?" I guess some of what he was saying made sense, though. My mom had left when I was very young, so who was I to say that she couldn't be a goddess? And there were other teenagers here who seemed to be in great health, so I knew that they weren't going to murder me or anything.

The man in the wheelchair called over a skinny boy with messy black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. "Nico, would you mind showing Layla to the Hermes cabin?"

"No, sir," the boy said and gestured for me to follow him.

"I'm Chiron, by the way," the man in the wheelchair said to me.

I nodded, and trailed after the boy. "Hi, I'm Layla."

"I'm Nico, but you probably already knew that."

I smiled and we kept walking in silence. Occasionally Nico would point out things such as the dining hall, the bathrooms, and the archery station. We came to a stop in front of a big cabin that looked pretty ordinary.

"Here you are." And with that, he left.

I stepped inside, and bumped into a boy about my age with black hair and eyes that were eerily gray. But the crrepy thing about them wasn;t their color. No, they were the eyes of an old man.

"Sorry," I mumbled and started to walk away, but the boy started to talk.

"It's fine. I'm Damien, son of Moros, God of Fate. And you would be?"

"I'm Layla, unclaimed." It sounded so stupid, compared to Damien's greeting.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get claimed soon."

Damien walked away, so he didn't hear me whisper, "I hope."

**A/N: Sorry, I know that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to know how everyone liked it before I continued on with it. Anyway, I'm going to need character ideas, so there should be a template at the bottom of this page. All questions need to be filled out in order for me to use you character.**

**Character Name:**

**Species:**

**Parent(s):**

**Clothes:**

**Hair Color/Style/Length:**

**Eye Color/Size:**

**Skin Color:**

**Behavior:**

**History:**

**Secrets:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Friends:**

**"Type"(i.e. jock, prep, nerd, emo, punk):**


End file.
